<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Without us by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609443">Without us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Within us [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Black is a sweetheart to white, Crewmate Turned Impostor (Among Us), Impostor death, Mira HQ (Among Us), POV Alternating, Polus (Among Us), Self-Esteem Issues, The Skeld (Among Us), custom locations, lime gets screentime, red and pink have less focus in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With blue awake and tied, the surviving crewmates want answers from where the impostors came from and why they killed their friends</p><p>POV character will be highlighted next to the chapters name</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Within us [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Colours flying high - pink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well blue has awoken from his slumber, we tied him up so he won’t be getting away so easily, we cannot afford blue going on a murder streak.</p><p>“Oh look at me, I’m all tied up,” blue chuckled</p><p>Why is he laughing at this, is he some kind of masochist?</p><p>“Blue we need answers!” Lime asked forcefully,” why did you and the other impostors kill everyone on our ship?” </p><p>“Oh that, well you did invade our home planet of polus so we thought that we should get our own base but that sadly failed.”</p><p>“We didn’t even provoke you!” I stated </p><p>“Well you did invade our planet and stole some of our flora and fauna, so we had to resort to murder.”</p><p>“Over a bunch of plants!” Red snapped,” we never had any intention of harming you! Screw this I’m ending this now!”</p><p>Red got a gun out and was prepared to shoot blue, he looks like he is done with blue and to be honest aren’t we all done with blue?</p><p>“Don’t kill him yet!” Lime placed her hand infront of the gun,” I want to know what happened to my brother, he wasn’t an alien and green could’ve overpowered me when I was younger.”</p><p>That is an interesting question. How did a crewmate just become an alien? It’s not like that it is some pathogen, if so all of us in this room would be impostors right now.</p><p>“Well let’s return to Polus then,” blue states with a cheery tone,” I will show you to your brothers whereabouts.”</p><p>“Just untie me and I will show you the way,” blue asked in a gentle voice.</p><p>“Bullshit, you will just run off,”Red stated.</p><p>Well now we aren’t getting anywhere with this.</p><p>“Maybe we could keep blue tied up and allow him to move?” Lime stated.</p><p>“Fine!” Red sighed.</p><p>“Well I guess I will inform white,” I stated while leaving.</p><p>So white should be at his room, he is resting after overworking himself, I know he is captain but he does seem to go too far, I hope he is doing alright.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A second trip being planned - purple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pink meets up with purple and both attempt to convince white to go to Polus</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was in cafeteria enjoying a cup of tea that I made myself, Red usually makes it for me but I thought to take a shot at it, plus I want Red to stop calling me “princess,” I Know I am a little stuck up but it feels a little insulting to be called that.</p><p>What are those loud footsteps, why is someone running? Doesn’t white not allow running? It’s pink, I should ask why she is running.</p><p>“Pink why are you in such a hurry?” I asked </p><p>“Looking for white, do you know where he is? Checked his room but he isn’t there.” Pink said while panting.</p><p>“Oh he is on the balcony,” I stated,” he wanted some fresh air after some incident that happened recently.”</p><p>“Why do you need to see white?” I asked.</p><p>“I want to go to Polus!” Pink said bluntly.</p><p>The determination in her voice is like her but why would she want to go to Polus?</p><p>“I’ll explain it later c’mon purple let’s convince white.” Pink stated.”</p><p>She grabbed my hand and she ran through the door. Like I said to her white was overlooking the scenery, the wind blowing gently on his uniform creating a cool environment.</p><p>“White? Can we go to Polus?” Pink asked politely.</p><p>“Why would you want to do that?” White states in a low pitch.</p><p>“We could learn where the impostors came  from and we can keep blue tied up, plus we will all be together.” Pink exclaimed.</p><p>“While I want to know myself, another murder will happen on my watch, I will fail as captain once again.” White sounds quite pessimistic about this, this Isn’t the white I know.</p><p>“White this is better than doing nothing all day plus we can eliminate any more impostors and potentially cure blue if he is infected by a pathogen.” I stated to Back up pink.</p><p>White was a little quiet, but he in the end nodded, he looks like he doesn’t want to do this, I don’t want to either but we have to do it since we have the chance!</p><p>“Get the skeld ready!” White stated bluntly,” I will not accept any lateness from anyone.”</p><p>White left.</p><p>Well he is Back as leader, so we should beg our supplies ready and get ready to leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The skeld: revisted - lime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The crewmates alongside blue get ready to leave and enjoy as a shorter flight to Polus</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I hope pink convinced white,” I said with a bit of hope,” I never been on the skeld before as green always had me stay behind, he was a great big brother.”</p><p>“Ooooh incest, tell me who is the dominant one?” Blue asked.</p><p>“Get your mind out of the gutter!” Red yelled,” you fuckin’ perv lime wouldn’t have sex with her brother.”</p><p>Red is losing his temper way more with blue around, he could cause problems if left untamed.</p><p>I heard the door behind me open.</p><p>“Guys, it worked!” Pink said with glee,” white did seem hesitant about it.”</p><p>Can’t really blame white, poor thing must be traumatised after the murders and his own murder which was more self defence, we still don’t know the anonymous victim.</p><p>Red and I unchained blue and escorted him to the ship, black greeted us.</p><p>“Yo, you can just put the lunatic in cafeteria tie him up to the window tightly,” black stated.</p><p>“ awww I wanted to bond with my fellow crewmates! Black you are a meanie!” Blue sulked.</p><p>“Quit your whining and be quiet!” Black bluntly ordered.</p><p>Blue was sulking the entire time but this is for our safety, blue can kill us all if he wants to.</p><p>Eventually everyone arrived on the skeld and since we don’t have any tasks to do. We will have to wait until we arrive in Polus. While everyone else will probably be bored, I am actually excited! I can finally leave Mira HQ for once!</p><p>So our expedition to Polus has begun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bon voyage - red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The crew enjoy some spare time on the skeld as no tasks are needed to be done</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Great the ship where the first batch of murders happened. I can feel the spiritual presence of most of the undead, they must be mocking us for even doing this trip, making snide remarks about our lack or intelligence.</p><p>Well I should ignore them, once this trip is done I’m tossing blue In that lava pit where he belongs, I can still feel his cockiness that I couldn’t shoot him, he is probably sneering to himself. Ignore him Red! He just wants you to notice him.</p><p>Say orange killed himself in comms... is his body still there? To quench my curiosity I decided to head to comms. Ew what’s that smell? I looked into comms and orange’s decomposing corpse was still present, still present from the poison which ate his lower half of his body, the blood has dried on the seat and I can see a bone leak out. I feel sick just looking at the body... I think I will head to navigation. Just to get the nausea to go away.</p><p>I headed to navigation and inside there white was piloting the ship. I suppose I should make conversation with him...</p><p>“Hey white,” I stated Trying to hide my nausea.</p><p>“Hello red,” white says bluntly,” what are you doing here?”</p><p>“Just coming to get rid of some nausea, y’know jetlag,” I say nervously.</p><p>“Ok, just don’t disturb me ok,” white says with a bit of distance with his voice.</p><p>What is with white? He isn’t this cold normally... well he does need to concentrate on driving so I guess he needs to focus, I’ll just sit on the floor until I recover.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Trapped - ?????</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Where am I?</p><p>I cannot see, am I stuck in the dark?</p><p>Jeez what is that horrid smell? Why do I smell lab equipment? And... Wax? What is going on here?</p><p>I spred my arms around the room and I immediately touched the wall. I’m like a bird in a cage... this would be more funny if I had an audience.</p><p>How long have I been here? I remember being on the polus group and that I blacked out. I’m probably still on Polus but where am I exactly? It’s impossible to see anything or anyone.</p><p>For now I guess I should wait as I am in the dark... literally on what to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Blacked out - black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Black gives the girls a tour on his modifications he made to the ship during his down time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well I hate being the centre of attention but if it helps In case of aesteroids or any more impostors I guess I should show these 3 what I did.</p><p>“Girls can I show you some modifications I made to the ship? This will be helpful in case of any unwanted events like more impostors or the environmental factors.</p><p>“Sure, do tell us about it,” purple said with interest.</p><p>“I will need to guide you to certain rooms then,” I stated,” any complaints about tiredness and it will be one you since you agreed to this.”</p><p>Firstly electrical</p><p>“I added a way to access any emergency weapons if you were to be cornered,” I stated.</p><p>“Electrical is a dangerous place as this corner is a prime spot to die in,” purple stated,” glad that you made electrical less dangerous.”</p><p>I also toured the girls to:security, reactor, admin and medbay. So I have external additions to show them.</p><p>“I decided to weaponise the shields so that it can cause fatal blindness and hence they will no longer be able to see anymore, so I recommend that you wear these Additions I made which will be immune to the light intensity.” I stated while handing out the additions to our visors. I told pink and lime to give one to red and white.</p><p>Well here it goes. To purple.</p><p>“Hey purple,” I asked.</p><p>“Yeah, what is it?” She replied.</p><p>Without hesitation I Handed the physical copy of isolation to her and said nothing, seems she wants answers just as I suspected.</p><p>“These sold out quickly,” she said in awe,” where did you get such a limited amount time release?”</p><p>“My cousin was the director so it made sense I had the final product, he gave it to me as a birthday present.” I replied.</p><p>“Thanks so much!” People said with delight,” I can finally see my dad’s last public movie.”</p><p>Right, his Last movie ever... well she did walk off probably to watch to watch that movie. It’s late... I should get to bed.</p><p>Considering the beds in medbay are uncomfortable I made some actual rooms for once inspired by the Mira HQ rooms.</p><p>I entered my room, I looked at my “costumes... everyone else wears an accessory to identify themselves; Red has his devil horns, pink has the flower on her head, lime has a cherry, purple has a tiara, blue has goggles and white has his captains uniform... well I have my pirate hat from “that” assassination... it would create a good dynamic with white: a pilot and a pirate... I like it.</p><p>Well other than my weapons stack my room is pretty basic with my previous weapons, I’m keeping my sniper rifle in case of any potential threats.</p><p>For now I must rest and go to sleep.<br/>Polus is probably going to be an eventful trip.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. It’s all relative- lime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lime Looks Back at her life with her brother, green she still refuses to believe her brother is an impostor as she thinks there must be another reason he killed someone</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I was told green, my own brother was a murderer, I refused to accept the possibility of the person who I grew up with... is a killer.</p><p>At the time and arguably now, we still don’t know much about the impostors among us, how they act, interact with their environments, physical attributes etc.</p><p>But I do find it suspicious that all these impostors were Also the people on the polus expedition, what would motivate 4 people to kill their friends?</p><p>Blue is shy and passive, brown was a bit of a pervert and a bit of a coward, orange was a restraint on yellows Abrasive personality and... green, he is simply to laid back to ever even kill someone.</p><p>But when they were impostors, well blue is the best example of this, he is active and outgoing as well as a bit of a lunatic, cyan if she survived would’ve freaked out at blue’s behavioural change as it seems out of character.</p><p> </p><p>But green, well this doesn’t make any sense to call him a killer, when I was younger he was always there for me and often he was quite playful, he was a jokester at times but he was the best big bro that I could ask for, he was kind as well and he was the lead actor as well as athlete at the school he and I went to.</p><p>He also never really liked confrontation and preferred diplomatic methods when he got into conflicts with others. </p><p>So for him to resort to violence to kill yellow, green if he is my brother would’ve restrained yellow and kept him at a distance not resort to murder.</p><p>So for the brother I know to be an impostor... it’s like green is no longer my brother, not him, maybe some copy of him?</p><p>It’s late and I am tired so I am probably just overthinking this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Star ocean - red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s early morning and red fell asleep in navigation, he decides to snoop around the ship to check some stuff on the Polus trip</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What time is it?” I weakly say while yawning, how long was I out for? I feel much better, no longer nauseous, note to self... don’t allow anyone to go in comms for any reason unless they want to see orange’s decomposing body.</p><p>The lights are off... it must be the middle of the night. Maybe I could snoop around I might be able to find some details of this expedition.</p><p>I decided to look into the files white contained... he isn’t here so it will be safe, I’m sure it will be fine after all the best kept secrets are the ones you never tell after all.</p><p>I quietly opened the files and had a little look at the classified stuff white has on us.</p><p>Wow, the movies I watched states that all these files have spicy details and disturbing stuff about them, buts it just the name and profiling and why they were recruited, well at least blue will not steal anything important.</p><p>Jeez I wanted some spice and excitement not red was born in 1992 bullshit. Disappointed I placed the files back in identical placements as they were before.</p><p>“Hang on?” I whispered to myself,” what is This?”</p><p>I grabbed out a brown notebook... captain’s log, eh? White has been acting different ever since I returned from Polus, maybe this will have some explanation on what is up with him.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>The hell am I reading?! This ain’t any ol captain’s log! The descriptions of what white thinks... his thoughts... his beliefs... this is some freaky shit even for me, I flicked through the pages the entries get more disturbing as the days go by.</p><p>Hallucinations? Voices? Killer! Is White stable anymore? He was the role model we all looked up to for inspiration. I guess not everyone is like is seems.</p><p>I guess I should put it back, I then looked around carefully in case no one was watching... good I am safe, well I guess I could do some stargazing in cafeteria.</p><p>I arrived in cafeteria and thankfully blue is asleep or unconscious... I could kill blue now... in his sleep... he won’t be able to fight back as well...</p><p>No! Blue has answers we need and I can just get rid of him when we are done with him. For now I should just enjoy the view of the stars.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Bird In a cage - white</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>White still isn’t doing well, he is slowly losing motivation to do anything, he is just stopping to care.</p><p>He has to watch blue as well so this may not end well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I didn’t sleep well last night, those voices have went away recently after I tuned them out, I don’t really care about them anymore. I came to terms with my kill.. it was self defence anyways.</p><p>I have to greet everyone today... I don’t want anyone to be annoyed by blue so I guess it is my turn today...</p><p>When I entered cafeteria everyone was already there. Great I made another screw up!</p><p>“Hey white!” Pink smiles and gives me a wave. Her optimistic attitude is admirable even in situations like this but she can’t be that cheery in environments like this.</p><p>“You are up uncharacteristically late,” purple said with concern,” did you not sleep well?” </p><p>“Do you think?” I snarked back</p><p>“Jeez, off the attitude,” black Countered.</p><p>“Sorry, I am not in my right mind today,” I stated,” black could you drive the ship today?” </p><p>He nods and runs off to pilot it, I guess I should assign everyone else their tasks quickly and without hesitation they all went to the required areas. I know everything is done already... I just want to keep everyone busy.</p><p>“Look at you,” blue stated,” what happened to the inspirational leader?”</p><p>“What do you know, impostor!” I refuted back</p><p>“Oooh deflecting now are we? I see you forgot about that murder.” He smirked.</p><p>“How did you know about that?” I asked </p><p>“Well a friend of mine went to Mira as he was busy waiting for you all to leave and kill you all, sadly you killed him.” Blue feigned crying at the last part. I can’t deal with this nonsense!</p><p>I slapped blue hard in the visor, it did crack a bit, blood did begin to leak from it.</p><p>“Owie, you hurt me,”blue sniffs,” but I guess that just proves that you are a cold hearted killer.”</p><p>He is really trying to push my buttons... screw this blue is a liability to the mission, we can explore Polus without him!</p><p>“Gone quiet? Guess you and I are in agreement then!” Blue cheerfully stated,” yay we can be the best of friends!”</p><p>I can’t deal with this bullshit anymore!</p><p>“I’ll be right back,” I stated</p><p>I could hear blue’s voice in the background, he was asking if his “BFF” has a lovely gift for him, boy he will enjoy this gift.</p><p>I unlocked my room and grabbed a katana I confiscated from black when he first arrived here. Time for some payback against blue!</p><p>When I entered cafeteria, blue must’ve realised what I intend to do. He began shaking hard.</p><p>“Woah white!” Blue said with fear,” drop the weapon!”</p><p>“You knows it’s rude to deny a gift.” I refuted back</p><p>Blue continued making some desperate pleas and eventually I got a little annoyed, he thinks I am going to allow him to live! He is responsible for a over half of my  crews deaths! Hell no I’m keeping him alive!</p><p>I thrusted the katana in his stomach and his guts began leaking on the floor, I thrusted the sword upwards effectively slicing him in half.</p><p>“Attention all crewmates: blue will no longer be with us!” I stated over the comms</p><p> </p><p>No more impostors, hm I guess people like me can actually do good after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Breaking the chains of captivity - ???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During my slumber, inside my cage and I heard what felt like screaming, I couldn’t tell who it was as it was muffled, seems my captors are hostile...</p><p>What will to me? Will they kill me? I won’t allow myself to die that easily!</p><p>Quick! Quick! Is there any loopholes in my cage?</p><p>I frantically looked around the cage and it began to move... it seems like I am airborne... maybe I can change the weight distribution? If I can break the chain above me then I can potentially make this cage break and I can get away... I don’t know how high this drop is but I would much rather die from falling than these captors!</p><p>Well here I go!</p><p>I began moving the cage around, I adjusted position to make the Chain break, I am beginning to get tired of this, eventually... a snap happened and I Began falling down In total darkness for who knows how long.</p><p>Eventually I felt a crush and a snap and mid fall the cage broke. This must be a really deep cave! I must be six feet under already!</p><p>Now isn’t the time for jokes! I leapt out of the cage using the bottom floor to assist my momentum  and I was able to grip onto the mountain, I did slip a little but I was able to get a proper grip.</p><p>After what felt like forever I was able to set foot on actual ground, seems I didn’t get out totally ok... I’m injured on my arms and I feel hungry... I need to get back from this cave and reunite with everyone in Polus. </p><p>So which way is out...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The blood on his hands - purple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the source of all their answers dead, the surviving crewmates are conflicted on what to do now</p><p>This chapter may get more angsty starting from now so be prepared</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Huh, blue will no longer be a threat?</p><p>The signal came from cafeteria, I suppose I should ask white what he mea- did he eject blue?</p><p>I decided to run to cafeteria and when I entered, blue’s half decaptiated body was awaiting me, torn apart with great pressure, an almost animalistic strike from a feral animal, yet white was perfectly calm about this.</p><p>“White, what the fuck did you do?” I yelled which is uncharacteristic of me to do </p><p>“I did what I had to,” he says bluntly.</p><p>Everyone must have heard my yells, it did attract everyone’s attention and naturally they were horrified at the corpse. </p><p>“White, the Fuck is wrong with you!” Red shouted.</p><p>“Red, you wanted to murder blue as well but why are you so upset, did I steal your kill?” White countered.</p><p>“True but I wouldn’t slice him in fucking two!” He countered back.</p><p>“Well there goes our answers to where we are meant to go,” lime added.</p><p>That’s right! Blue  is the only one that knows the full layout of Polus.</p><p>“Then we’ll have to improvise,” pink stated,” maybe we can create our own layout of Polus, plus could we really trust blue? He could’ve lead us into a trap.”</p><p>“While what white did was wrong,” black states calmly,” blue is simply to chaotic to be fully trustworthy; we cannot confirm that blue would be properly helpful and even truthful with his statements.”</p><p>As logical as ever, even in front of a dead body he can still keep his cool, I suppose being an assassin means he is used to seeing dead bodies.</p><p>“Sorry guys,” white states,” I couldn’t control myself! I failed you once again!”</p><p>“Oh my, white is definitely overwhelmed, we need to calm him!” I stated</p><p>“Agreed!” Lime stated.</p><p>“White I shall escort you to your room, I shall keep you company,” black stated,” as for you all, eject the body because if any corpses are found on this ship then we are done for!”</p><p>We followed black’s orders, black really changed from when we first met him, he was the least trusted member to arguably the second in command of all of us.</p><p>After we ejected the Body, Red arrives with orange’s corpse... right I forgot about him we quickly ejected his decomposed body as well.</p><p>“So what should we do now?” Lime asked.</p><p>“Well we have nothing else to do,” pink added,” I know let’s all spend some time together, I’ll hang with Red and purple and lime will spend time together.”</p><p>“No, Red and I need to catch up as my previous murder prevented me from spending time with him.” I interjected.</p><p>“Calm down ladies!” Lime added,”let’s have Red decide then, so red who would like to spend time with?”</p><p>“I-I’m don’t mind who,” Red stated while blushing up a little bit,” I suppose I pick pink since purple has to watch her movie.”</p><p>“Red how do you know that?” I stated</p><p>“Black told me... I know let’s all watch it together!” Red said with a bit of inspiration</p><p>Red’s idea was a hit with all of us so we decided to watch the movie in my room, hopefully blue’s gruesome death can be a distant memory.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Happy thoughts - black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Black decides to confront white about his recent actions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>White was shaking on the journey to... his room.</p><p>When we entered, I lay him on his bed hopefully this peaceful aroma can calm him down. I need clarification for his actions and he always evaded everyone’s questions and I am not allowing him to dodge the question this time.</p><p>“White,” I said bluntly,” care to explain your recent behaviours?”</p><p>“Ooooh I was just tired and I-“</p><p>“So tiredness prevented you from steering the ship as well?” I interrupted him,” white stop your excuses! Is something going up?”</p><p>“Fine, you win!” White stated begrudgingly</p><p>Why do I feel a paragraph long reason of why he is acting weirdly? Guess I will have to brave myself for a long ride of the book of excuses.</p><p>“Well I see... I have had some really dark thoughts recently, I had voices inside my head belittling my every decision telling me I am worthless, they have disappeared and I am thankful but that doesn’t meant that I am not affected by their statements! They even tell me that I am a killer... guess that is now a reality,huh... wow I cannot do anything right, black be honest with me, aren’t I a bad captain? Wouldn’t you loathe me for my selfish decision?” He stated with a genuine tone in his voice... got to admit he ain’t lying.</p><p>Shit, I have to play therapist... I’m not good with empathy... what should I say?</p><p>“White, just to remind you to that I am not the one you should talk to this about but you did have good enough reasons to eliminate your targets! The first one was out of self defence and the second victim was an impostor who could have easily killed us all and is generally unhelpful anyways, I claimed more lives than you so I know how victims react, trust me I’m sure the others won’t mind if you work around it to change the outcome. What I am saying is to change the outcome, continue the mission without blue.” I stated trying to sound empathetic.</p><p>“Thank you for giving me a genuine answer,” white stated,” I guess we should continue, we can find our own research... I hope that I don’t disappoint you all.”</p><p>Well I decided to let white get some rest, to properly calm himself, the guy definitely has self esteem issues, I suppose I should stay by his side just in case he needs support.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Arrival - pink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the whole ordeal the crew get close to Polus</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The movie all of us watched was definitely an interesting one, seeing purple’s father resonated with her yet she was still quiet after the movie had ended, it must be difficult watching the movie a potentially deceased parent stars in especially if it is their last acting role.</p>
<p>We all separated for a little while mainly just to have some alone time, considering white killer blue, not all of us have really recovered from an out of character behaviour but I think we can find an alternative way around this.</p>
<p>I am curious on how white is doing, I might ask black if I find him anywhere, for now I should check if the supplies are ready so that we can safely explore Polus as we are leaving our research base.</p>
<p>Let’s see: food,water,headlights, safety harnesses and rope... we need flashlights and weapons. I should ask black about this since he was tasked with preparation.</p>
<p>I found black in medbay with one of the flashlights, he looks like he is tinkering with it, never knew he could make his own weapons... actually he is weapons specialist so that makes perfect sense.</p>
<p>“Hey black, I kinda need those flashlights..” I stated trying not to provoke him.</p>
<p>“I’ll give you them when I am done with the modifications,” he stated bluntly.</p>
<p>“Modifications?” I asked while confused.</p>
<p>“Flashlights will be a dead giveaway to any impostors on the planet,” he said,” so I decided to weaponise flashlights to be lethal to impostors.”</p>
<p>With that black shines a flashlight onto me... it does nothing.</p>
<p>“Black I think it’s broken,” I stated</p>
<p>“No it isn’t because you are not an impostor,” he said,” you are just unaffected by it.”</p>
<p>“How?” I curiously asked.</p>
<p>“Before he died, I managed to get a sample of blue’s blood and I compared it to my own blood, I discovered that impostor blood lacks the proper cell structure to properly digest liquids and doesn’t react well to radiation,” black explains,” considering we’ll be using flashlights a lot I decided to exploit this by changing the wave structure of the flashlights to be ultraviolet light, impostor body structures are not designed to support ultraviolet light, considering my own blood is well... human I used my own blood samples to prevent UV waves from harming us, so I also indirectly made a way to confirm crewmates as well.”</p>
<p>Wow, black is a genius, we can see if we are still crewmates and weaponising flashlights will make them safer.</p>
<p>“Also if you are asking about white, he is currently very stressed as captain as well as his current actions require him to rest, we must ensure everyone is at ideal condition as any mental health issues or fears like claustrophobia could be detrimental in the long run.” He adds again.</p>
<p>“How did you know I was going to ask about white,” I asked.</p>
<p>“I was the only one with white so I am the only one able to give some answers to white.” He finishes</p>
<p>I decided to leave medbay and check the map on where we are... it seems like we are getting close now, well I should endure the last hours before we arrive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A couple of hours have past, and black was landing the ship, he secured it safely and he rounded all of us and went to get white.</p>
<p>Red is understandably concerned, Polus looks desolate... like the incident prevented this base from even being used well now isn’t the time to be worried white has returned and black is getting our supplies for the trip.</p>
<p>Well then now we have to explore Polus and see what happened when we were gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Base camp - Lime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The crewmates set up their base camp at Polus and look around for any details left behind to see if any strange details occurred.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Polus... the hot spot for impostor activity... the base where my brother became an entirely separate person entirely... yet this place has all the answers we want... we don’t want to do this but we have to by default, blue won’t be able to assist us anymore but we have to continue without him.</p><p>“Ok guys,” white says,” we shouldn’t get too hasty as we just arrived on Polus Outpost, for now we should set up our stuff, then we can discuss what to do next.”</p><p>“White is correct,” black stated,” we mustn’t haste, the impostors will probably not expect us to return to Polus for a 1/3 time however to ensure that any of are not impostors I’m shining on these flashlights onto people, If any of you are impostors you shall die from radiation poisoning as impostor cells are weak to UV waves.”</p><p>“So black is our resident scientist now?” Red asked,” we should keep him safe then.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure I can fend for myself,” black says bluntly </p><p>“I was kidding, black you are good at lot of things but social skills isn’t one of them.” Red sighs </p><p>“I don’t care, not like I’ll ever lead this crew anyways.” Black counters</p><p>After a while we cleared our supplies but for now, it seems white and wants us to get familiar with Polus.</p><p>Lab seems a good place to start with... I suppose I could look and see what the last experiments were. I entered lab and the lights are still working surprisingly, guess Red was able to fix the lights when he was here last, I looked around the laboratory and I found a journal next to the telescope.</p><p>“Crewmate log, day 1, we were assigned to look into the planet for any minerals, took us a while but our base has been set up, orange is concerned about the ethics of this but considering we are out of ore we need it at any cost.”</p><p>“Crewmate log day 2, good news we found a cave that our scanners say is rich with ore and minerals Alike, we sent blue to have a survey of the site, will update tomorrow about his findings.”</p><p>“Crewmate log day 3, blue came back but he has been acting weirdly, feeling sick and his personality seems to be slightly affected If I get a sample of his blood, results should say something.”</p><p>That was all the logs in the journal... the other pages are blank, well this is medbay maybe the sample is still here?</p><p>I rummaged around medbay and I came across 7 Petri dishes, I also found a microscope, each label has names; 2 are named blue, 2 are named brown, 2 are named orange and the last one is named green. There is an eighth one but it is smashed under the table.</p><p>“Want we to use the microscope?”</p><p>I jumped and black was behind me, seems I was too distracted on my own research.</p><p>“Remember curiosity killed the cat, so don’t get careless,” black says vaguely.</p><p>He grabs the microscope and he analyses each Petri dish carefully eventually he turns to me and says,” the data on these Petri dishes are definitely interesting, the cellular structure is different on some of my these, the 2nd blue brown and orange ones have impostor cells in them without any traces of human cells. Like they became aliens.”</p><p>“That isn’t possible,” I refute,” how can a human become an alien?”</p><p>“How should I know, it’s a theory after all, maybe the 2nd samples are separate entities?”, he states,” maybe the impostors on our first skeld trip weren’t the originals and just aliens that have copied their appearances?”</p><p>“So you’re saying the originals are still alive?” I say with hope</p><p>“Well it is the most logical outcome, humans become aliens seems to out there, too cliché for me,” he states</p><p>“I found this journal stating something about blue acting weirdly,” I add,” however there are only 3 entries.”</p><p>Black had a look at the entries, he then closed the book,” I believe I might be wrong, acting weirdly and blood tests yielding different results... maybe they did become aliens.” Black says while disappointed.</p><p>“I need to ponder on some details,” he states,” I shall head to the bathroom, I need to figure some stuff out.”</p><p>Black eventually found the bathroom and I heard him say something.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm these impostors really want us to think about this,” he states calmly</p><p>“Hey what is it?” I asked.</p><p>When I found black he gestured for me to look in the bathroom, when I did, Orange’s body was mutilated showing extreme signs of a struggle and a lot of blood.</p><p>“I may be able to see if this is the real orange, I will need some time though, you should update white on this,” black stated.</p><p>I nodded and I found white is office, he was filling the water containers up.</p><p>“Hey white, black and I found some blood samples in lab,” I state</p><p>“Did you find anything?” He asks.</p><p>“Well black and I think the impostors may have copied the appearances of our friends and the recent discovery of orange’s corpse could be vital to this theories’ validity.” I added</p><p>“But wasn’t orange’s body in comms?” White adds</p><p>“This corpse is definitely different, this could be the original orange, plus the wounds are different, as we speak black is doing a sample to see who is who.”</p><p>“For now we should wait,” white states,” if he updates you let me know.”</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>So all I need to do now is to see if that orange is a crewmate or impostor</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Day In the limelight - ???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I staggered around in complete darkness but I am struggling to keep my mood up even if I can keep morale up easily I am starting to not believe that anyone will find me, I’m starving, injured and tired as well.</p><p>I want to believe people will come back for me, but the longer I wait the more that event seems like wishful thinking after all the chances that I survive and escape with everyone else is slim to none, why would they enter some random cave which hasn’t been explored up till now?</p><p> </p><p>After a bit I found a lit up area, this seems like impostor territory but it’s empty, it’s a bit brighter than usual... I should proceed with caution.</p><p>I search around this area and it’s desolate, no signs of life, my captors must be busy dealing with whatever is going on.</p><p>Perhaps I could use this as a shelter, in case I do get found, it’s small but the smallest hope inside me is telling me to stay strong for everyone and... for her... she must be devastated to learn that I was being impersonated, if she ever learns the truth.</p><p>For now just for a while I am going to rest and close my eyes...</p><p>Even if the ground was rocky, wet and uneven, I slept like a log. Undisturbed, uninterrupted rest for an unknown amount of time... I don’t know how long I was asleep for but I should at least find something to eat, I haven’t ate in a week and I am starting to die from thirst.</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>I should not give up, this is painful but... I’ll try and survive, I struggled to stand up, my leg wound combined with starvation and thirst makes This difficult enough, I limped out of my shelter and headed in the direction of the light, it must bring me salvation right, please be water... please.</p><p>It seems my prayers have been answered... after a long exhausting trip, there was a flowing waterfall and I need a drink! I am dehydrated and I need it now, I don’t care if it is salty or potable I need a drink.</p><p>I gulped down the water like a Wild animal hunting their prey, and I regained some strength, at least I can at least walk properly now!</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>I hear footsteps, wait is tha- Oh fuck they must’ve found me!</p><p>I began to run for my life as the footsteps grew ever so closer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Hidden depths - pink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Black gets cruical details on the DNA sample from orange’s body which could change everything</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red, purple and I were all in weapons, Red wanted to show me the seance he did to revive purple from the dead.</p><p>“It still smells in here,” Red states,” the scented candles I used seem to have a very strong aroma.”</p><p>“Well it did help resurrect me,” purple states,” so I kinda owe these candles one.”</p><p>Red was giving a demo on the seance, honestly we are all confused on how the seance worked, purple did mention red’s horns allowing this to be helpful but that seems a little out there.</p><p>After the demonstration our comms went off, white was at the other side,” attention all crewmates, an emergency meeting has been called, please refer to the office immediately!”</p><p>We all arrived into the office, awaiting whatever news he had in store for us, seems black is running a little late, not like him to be late though...</p><p>We see black arrive with some Petri dish and a microscope, wow he has brains and brawn, is there anything he cannot do? Seriously it is so unfair!</p><p>“Black and lime found a corpse in a bathroom which belonged to orange,” white states,” to ensure both corpses aren’t the same person, I gave black explicit permission to check the body in case they are separate bodies and we have our results now, black if you would share with us.”</p><p>“It took a little while, but the results were what I was expecting it to be,”he states.</p><p>“What is it?” Purple asks with interest.</p><p>“The orange in the bathroom is a separate orange from the skeld.” He states bluntly </p><p>“How?” I asked,” aren’t impostors an alien pathogen?”</p><p>“That’s what I thought for a while,” black states,” but the DNA sample clearly shows that impostors are alien shapeshifters, this mainly helped when I looked at their cell structures.”</p><p>With that black shows us the images he collected from the orange’s the one from the Petri dish and the one from the latest test. They are separate beings.</p><p>So the orange black tested was the original  orange after all?</p><p>“Moreover we found some weird anomalies, right lime?” He says.</p><p>“Yeah everyone but green has clear DNA tests on a Petri dish, green has one as well but that Petri dish has spilt on the floor,” she says in a disappointed tone</p><p>“However we may know where green is,” she says in a hopeful tone,” an anonymous author wrote some details surrounding a cave, if we assume green was captured then he must be in the cave.”</p><p>“If he is still alive,” Red states,” I hate bein’ a killjoy but the odds of green being alive is too low.”</p><p>“I’d do anything to see green again,” lime says,” I’d would even die to see him alive agian, I want to see my brother again and leave the planet which divided us apart.”</p><p>“Well it is worth a shot,” black says,” we have the equipment I have prepared in case we encounter any hostile threats, so staying behind would be pointless.”</p><p>“Yeah we should,” I state with confidence,” one of our friends may need our help and if he is still alive then I am willing to take that chance.”</p><p>“We should at least leave behind some markers so we don’t get lost,” purple states,” we cannot allow for ourselves to become victims.”</p><p>“So we have our preparations to enter the cave ready, we will enter the cave after we had some time to get properly packed, meeting over.” White states and he dismissed everyone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Like a dream come true - white</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A shorter chapter with black and white’s relationship grow further</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey black,” I asked politely.</p><p>“Yeah?” Black says.</p><p>“Do you... still hate me, Y’know for the hell I put you through when you first arrived? And the whole you aren’t a real person stuff from a while back?” I ask softly.</p><p>“What sort of idiot keeps grudges from the past, I’m kinda offended you would even say such things,” I could tell black was joking,” kidding, I didn’t really care.”</p><p>Seems he still needs to learn some social cues, well I have to ask him something, I hope I don’t come as selfish when this happens.</p><p>“Hey black as you know I have been captain for a long time,yes?” I asked</p><p>“Yeah, you and I are around the same age, so we have more life experience than everyone else... where is this going?” Black states.</p><p>“Even if it is early, I want to seek help for my poor health, and as a way to make up to everyone for commiting murder, so when I leave for a while... I want you to take charge of the crew, please?” I ask.</p><p>“... if this is for your well-being then very well then.” He says bluntly.</p><p>“Ok, that’s a promise.” I state,” let’s get ready to venture into the cave.”</p><p>This Trip is probably our riskiest one but with black by my side... I feel like I can do anything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. I’d trade my life for you - lime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The crewmates are fully packed and look to find green, who they believe is alive and well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I pinched my fingers and wandered around the dropship impatiently... call me stressed but this is a chance to see my brother again and I will take it no matter the risk. </p><p>“Hey lime, calm down, We will find your brother and we will all escape together,” purple states trying to keep me from losing it.</p><p>Black and white arrived, what took them so long? Do they not realise how important this is?</p><p>“Remember everyone to stay together no matter what, the impostors cannot tinker with our tools this time, so we have the advantage however do not get arrogant as impostors have superior physical strength and are intelligent creatures,” black states.</p><p>He goes around handing us the flashlights he made and some rifles for if the flashlights are tampered with, black really plays it safe, or he thinks Of every scenario.</p><p>White asks if we are all ready. We all nod and with that we left for that cave, the cave where the impostors could hold my brother captive, the cave which not all of us may return from, whatever happens I hope we win and escape together.</p><p>The trek was a quick one and we arrived at the cave... seems we can’t turn back now.</p><p>“Remember everyone use the items I gave you to use as landmarks to avoid getting lost,” black commanded.</p><p>We entered the cave and Red drew his name in the wall with red chalk and we proceeded in the cave. The journey wasn’t that special but after a little while a foul stench filled the area, we walked around after a while and we entered some stronghold. Quite quaint if you ask me.</p><p>We looked around for any sign of green and after a bit pink spoke up,” H-hey guys... I found a corpse.”</p><p>No don’t tell me it is green! It can’t end that quickly!</p><p>I ran with all my equipment and when I entered the room pink called to everyone from... a ghastly sighed waited for me... a decomposed dead body was right infront of me, their stomach was carved open and their head was mutilated beyond recognition, that explains the bad smell, are the impostors cannibals... do they hate humanity, actually I don’t want to know...</p><p>Everyone else arrived and black went to examine the body calmly,” the body... this must be what happened to the real blue!”</p><p>“Do these impostors hate us that much?” Purple asked in horror at the sight in front of her.</p><p>“... this makes my theory of green being dead more plausible,” Red said with sorrow.</p><p>I want to fight red’s claims but considering we found two dead bodies... the odds green are alive are really low.</p><p>“We should still go and look further,” white states,” I am not satisfied until we see the body for real.”</p><p>Right, we should get confirmation first but if green is dead... I don’t want to think about it.</p><p>The mood has lowered drastically, we truly know that the impostors are out for our blood and they will not be satisfied until we are all gone!</p><p>“Hmmm, a broken cage? What is that doing here?” I asked.</p><p>“Well we have a landmark for us,” black states,” come now we must move on.”</p><p>Pink looks over the edge,”wow this looks deep! Wait look at that!”</p><p>She points upwards and there is a chain above the chasm, it looks broke... whoever was trapped in that cage must’ve snapped it somehow, it would require a lot of physical strength as well, Brown isn’t the strongest... so that means green did this!</p><p>Before I could mention that the others were walking off already so I had to run with them to catch up with them.</p><p>After some climbing we entered a giant space, definitely better lit than everywhere else.</p><p>We all split up slightly to search for any signs of green and under something I saw some blood, it seems to be a small amount so green must be injured.</p><p>“Fuck! Fuck!” a  familiar voice yelled out.</p><p>I turned in it’s direction and I saw... green struggling to run, he looks horrible and behind him impostors were chasing him.</p><p>“Everyone shoot them!” White commanded,” lime defend green!”</p><p>I willingly obliged, I ran to green and grabbed his hand and ran to keep him safe </p><p>I knew you would come for me,” green states with happiness,” but perhaps deal with these impostors first!”</p><p>We were able to overcome this threat... an impostor is about to attack green, I was just reunited with my brother and I will not let him die on me!</p><p>“Green, look out,” I yell as I leap as soon as I see the impostor open its tongue and... silence as I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach.</p><p> I hear a gunshot... the impostors are all gone but... I feel weak.</p><p>“Lime!!!” Green yells</p><p>“Your stomach!” He points at it.</p><p>Blood is leaking from it plus it seems it’s a deep wound. I won’t survive this.</p><p>“Lime, what were you thinking!” Green shouts,”we could’ve escaped together.”</p><p>“It was an unexpected strike!” I state losing my strength due to blood loss,” but I want to see you live... I would trade my life for you.”</p><p>“Lime don’t say such stupid things! You are joking right, RIGHT?”</p><p>I could barely move my mouth as each breath could became more painful, I feel my eyes begin to close.</p><p>“Lime, please don’t leave me like this!”</p><p>The people around me are becoming shadows.</p><p>“Don’t leave me alone!”</p><p>With that... I closed my eyes...</p><p>“Lime... LIME!”</p><p>“She is dead.” Black states.</p><p>“She was so determined to save you as well,” Red adds.</p><p>“Hey green, do not worry, we will support you and help you through this,” white stated.</p><p>The crewmates leave the cave in complete silence, tears on green as he witnessed his sister sacrifice her life for his own and feelings of complete hopelessness on most crewmates as their friends became a casualty to the Polus outpost once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Falling down - Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With what happened in the cave, everyone is still in disbelief on what happened but they lost lime for green so that is worth it... right.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We all arrived back at our base in complete silence of what we saw, black took green to medbay on the skeld, he he accompanied with white. </p><p>Pink tries to lighten the mood,” do not worry, lime and everyone else will watch over us Right, I’m sure they will be rooting for us to succeed from all dire hardships.”</p><p>“You are right,” purple states then she realised something,” wait red? Couldn’t you revive everyone who died? We know that impostors are shapeshifters, so we could have our entire crew back.”</p><p>“I wish I could but seances are risky endeavours, I could be putting us in greater harm even under controlled situations, you were easy as we had a personal connection but I didn’t I did not know the others very well. So I cannot perform seances like miracles.”</p><p>The hopeful look on purple’s face did fade a little but green is a tough guy, with enough support and love we can all move on and remember lime’s sacrifice with bittersweet memories.</p><p>“Don’t worry, we must prioritise green first, the guy went through hell and he needs to properly rest,” pink states,” we should head back to the skeld and leave Polus now.”</p><p>“Good,” I stated,” this planet brought us a lot of troubles.”</p><p>We all nodded and we left together all 3 of us. We are lucky to still have each other. In some regards I am thankful but we shouldn’t cling to it, the impostors nearly tore us apart once before.</p><p>I hope Polus remains as a horrible memory!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Stepping into his shoes - black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone is back on the skeld and awaiting to head Back home this time with no impostors on the ship</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unlike everyone else I wasn’t really moved by lime’s sacrifice but I can see why a lot of people would feel a lot of feel grief... especially green.</p><p>“Hey green, take some time to bet some rest,” I state,” I’m not the best at this but try to think fond memories of her. She would want that after all. She wanted you to live after all. Even if it meant her life.”</p><p>Green responsed with silence and honestly... I am not surprised, he may want some time alone after all</p><p>The trip back home was peaceful, the thing we yearned for finally happened, no impostors are on this ship... we are free from the distrust we had in each other for a while but it costed a lot of lives and we cannot forget what have happened. Everyone who died had their lives cut short, they all wanted to live on for their loved ones and those who survived the ordeal, it is unlikely that most of us will move on completely as our friends are now just memories.</p><p>The slience in the ship was definitely noticeable when compared to the chaos which has happened for the last couple of weeks.</p><p>I decided to walk around the skeld and unusually for me memories began to resurface of the entire crew here from the minute purple died in admin all the way to lime’s death</p><p>While green and purple did return to us... the pain of everyone else will never leave... wow I sound so depressed but that is how I would imagine it.</p><p>The journey home was a long one despite lasting for the same amount of time and we all escorted green to medbay to allow him to properly rest... white should make his announcement soon... about his departure for personal reasons.</p><p>I should brace myself for leadership position and everyone’s reactions to me taking charge...</p><p>“Emergency meeting, all crewmates to report to medbay immediately!”</p><p>Ah including green I see? White sure is something.</p><p>“Guys I have something really important to tell you all,” he gulps,” as you may or may not know, I have suffer from self esteem issues and I have been beating myself up and I decided to step down as leader for now as for a while I will be getting therapy to improve my wellbeing.”</p><p>“Who will be taking command then?” purple asks.</p><p>“I’m leaving responsibilities to black until I return, I trust you all will get along when I am gone?” He adds</p><p>We all nod, these guys will probably listen to me properly now.</p><p>I decided to see out white and mainly for safe journeys.</p><p>“Hey black, as captain you will be needing this,” he teased me and sticks a pirate hat on me.</p><p>“White, I told you I don’t like cosplaying!” I stated,” but if this is for you then... I’ll do it.”</p><p>“C’mon black say the line,” he teased again </p><p>“Um... arrrr I be captain black...” I say while a little flustered.</p><p>White laughs and says,” knew you had it in you, you are the best. Well bye for now.”</p><p>White smiles at me... I smiled back, he then walked off to wherever he scheduled it leaving me in charge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Within us all - green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A month after black is leading everyone, green decides to do one last thing for his sister.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After my sister died, I didn’t know what to do, even with other people’s support I sank farther down into my head... but my voices are telling me to not let her down and to fulfil her wish.</p><p>I remember heading to a blossom tree when we were young, we would play for hours as the leaves fell down, she loved that tree and I did to... even when we grew up we occasionally took some time off to look back at our past, together as we were super close but now I am alone without her.... I’ll only be able to forgive myself if I fulfil one last wish for her.</p><p>I leave my room to look for black... he has been keeping a pirate act up for a bit, probably acting in character for a cosplay convention, he is pretty convincing as well as if he was a real pirate.</p><p>“Hey black would you mind if I take lime’s corpse somewhere?” I ask softly</p><p>“What be your intention’s with a dead mate’s corpse?” He asks roughly.</p><p>“I want to fulfil a wish lime wanted since she was younger, I’ll provide details later, please let me take her corpse.”</p><p>That sounds so weird, I’ll be surprised if he says yes.</p><p>“... fine, I know what you be referring to and it be selfish if I were to deny your request.”</p><p>He hands me her corpse within her casket.</p><p>I left straight away... it’s painful for me to do this but this is for lime.</p><p>I left Mira HQ and headed to the hill close by, I After some time buried her beneath the tree we used to play as children, she never said this but this is what she would want.</p><p>“Hey green,” an echoed voice stated </p><p>“Lime?” I asked,” is that you?”</p><p>“Yes, it is and I want to thank you for going out of this way to make sure I rest in peace.”</p><p>“No problem, I miss you already.” </p><p>“Hey, big bro could you make me a promise?”</p><p>“Yes, what is it?”</p><p>“Could you, live on for me? Like experience new things?”</p><p>“Sure... I’ll do that for you.”</p><p>“Thank you, well it’s a promise, goodbye.”</p><p>“I’ll be at your side, always.”</p><p>“Yeah, goodbye.”</p><p>Within that conversation, I felt tears forming but I let them pour down, I made a promise and I will commit to it, for lime.</p><p>I won’t allow her death to be in vain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that was without us.</p><p> </p><p>This ends the within us series but the crewmates will still have stories together.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>